V
by billie.bennett11
Summary: Detective Laxus Dreyar is one of the foremost detectives of the Fairy Tail Intelligence Agency. But one fateful night, he comes across an enemy unlike any he has ever encountered before- an enemy capable of outsmarting him. Follow Laxus' journey as he desperately tries to catch the mysterious thief known as V, and possibly falls in love in the process.


Detective Laxus Dreyar hated losing. At first, the chase had fascinated him. It started one deep and murky night when he and the other detectives of the Fairy Tail Intelligence Agency received a call from an anonymous but illustrious client. The client had been awoken by an alarm in the dead of the night, to find all of their million-dollar jewels gone, replaced only by a stark white card and a blood-colored V. It was the V that fascinated Laxus. Thieves in this town never left calling cards; it was far too dangerous with Fairy Tail around. The card was a taunt, a "come and get me", a declaration of war. And so Laxus dove headfirst into the thrill of the chase. His days were spent investigating possible identities, his nights restlessly waiting for a chance to catch the thief. But V came, V went, V stole, and V always got away. What had begun as a thrill was now a source of constant anger for the blonde detective. His already short temper was shorter. And his coworkers were beginning to try and convince him to give it up, to hand the search off to someone with less of a connection. Laxus refused. He was vindictive. No one but him was going to catch V, and V _was_ going to be caught.

It was a cold November night when Detective Dreyar finally met the bastard.

The shrill ring of Laxus' office phone broke the silence of the night like glass. "Please, there's an emergency," a woman's hurried voice shrieked, "there's been a r..."

"A robbery?" Laxus' voice was dead with determination.

"...Yes. How did you know?"

"I'm on my way, ma'am. Just hold tight."

Laxus rushed out of the building and clambered into his black '57 Bel-Air. His foot slammed against the gas, every fiber of his being hell-bent on getting V this time.

The victim's house was towering, all red brick and marble columns, a mansion that was typical of V's targets.

"Thank god you're here," cried a woman's voice. Her dirty blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders, and her brown eyes were full of distress. "My pearls. He took all my pearls. Hundreds of thousands of dollars of pearls."

"Which room, Ma'am?"

"The tower. He got them from the tower."

"Alright. Ma'am, I've got to ask you to keep everyone out of that tower. I can't have anyone risking the possibility of damaging the crime scene. Can you do that for me?" Laxus' voice was firm and confident, stern and gentle. It was the best way to deal with clients in hysteria.

The woman gave a small and shaky nod. Once Laxus was inside the mansion, he raced up to the tower, praying to whatever god he didn't believe existed that V would have slipped up just this once, left a clue just this once.

The tower was dark and nearly empty, with large rafters suspending the arched ceiling, and shattered glass littering the ground where the woman's pearls had been.

A man's voice rang from the ceiling, deep and gravelly. "Took you fuckin' long enough."

"V," Laxus snarled.

A laugh echoed through the dark room, impossible to place. "The one and only. Pleasure to meet ya, Detective."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, come on. You couldn't think of a better question to ask a thief? Detectives these days, there's just no damn creativity. That really pisses me off, you know."

"Yeah, well that makes two of us who're pissed off then, doesn't it?"

"So why are you here, Dreyar?"

"You know damn well why I'm here, V. I'm bringin' your sorry ass in to face justice."

The voice came from behind Laxus now, brimming with anger. "Stop lying to yourself," it snarled. "You're here for your own selfish motives. I know people like you. You lie about justice. You're only in this because it's a source of goddamn entertainment. And the only reason you even found me here tonight is because I _let_ you."

"You don't know a damn thing about my motives. All you are is a filthy cat burglar."

"And you know nothing about mine either. So I guess we're in the same boat."

"Don't you _dare_ lump me together with scum like you," Laxus seethed.

"I'll lump you together with whoever I please. Unless you think you can do anything about it." His voice was softer, more taunting now. And it was right behind the detective. Without even a breath, Laxus shot his hands out behind him, grasping tight onto the thief's wrists and pulling him forward so the detective's gray eyes were locked with the black orbs of the burglar.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" he demanded.

V responded by wrestling one of his wrists out of Laxus' grip and attempting to free the other. But the detective delivered a sharp slap to the thief's face. As Laxus' hand slid across V's face, it knocked a heavy object off, which clattered to the floor with a metallic clang.

"The hell?" V cried. "Do you have any idea how much that thing cost?"

Laxus' eyes widened in shock. "You're-"

He was interrupted by the burglar delivering a swift kick to his groin, and he buckled to the ground with a sharp shout of pain.

And then V's mouth was on his, and the thief slowly slid their tongue into Laxus' mouth, locking the two in a competitive embrace. And the detective was kissing V back, his arms wrapping around the thief's waist-

Until V broke away, and lifted Laxus' face with one gloved palm. "Come find me again, bitch."

And she leapt away, leaving the detective kneeling in pain and shock and lust, waiting for his next opportunity to catch her.


End file.
